Shogo Nakamura
Major Shogo Nakamura (中村章吾, 'Nakamura Shogo'') is the commanding officer of the I.S.F.R. and one of the secondary protagonists of the Takahashi Arc. Appearance Shogo, in terms of facial appearance, has short and black hair along with hazel eyes and slightly tanned Caucasian skin. His casual attire consists of a black T-shirt with a gray, strap-button jacket overcoating it, as well as brown pants and boots. He carries dual swords that are sheathed and holstered on his back, both of them having a vertical guard with a skull design on it. The military attire he wears is various and dependent on the mission he is assigned to. Personality Shogo is generally a calm, glib, and seemingly apathetic young man. He expresses clear respect and honor for his partners and the troops under his command. In return, he himself is widely respected and revered by his subordinates. He does not allow himself to slip in his emotions, and only under extreme rarity that he shows signs of anger, annoyance, disdain, and other negative feelings. He can easily joke around and find humor with his comrades, even if they are his underlings. He has a certain extent of humility and modesty, as he will not hesitate to question such people about certain events, upcoming plans, and the like if he himself doesn't know about it. Particularly when in the process of doing his job in the I.S.F.R., he shows an exceptional level of professionalism, thinking out situations calmly and carefully in a timed manner. He follows his orders to the letter and expects the best performance out of his subordinates, regardless of minor circumstances. Due to his position, he also serves as a mentor figure for his fellow staff members, and sometimes his underlings if it is needed. Synopsis *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Old Stomping Grounds *Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: Vengeance Unattained Equipment *'''Rifle: Shogo, when engaging in combat, wields an automatic reason-type rifle. It has the appearance of a CAR-15 Commando. Due to it utilizing bullets made out of reason and not spiritual energy, it can prove to be a lot more damaging to spiritually powered beings. This type of weapon is standard-issue for the I.S.F.R. due to the elite requirements that they have to meet to be exceptionally combat effective. *'Swords:' Shogo, in case for prolonged close-quarters combat, sports twin swords on his back.Shogo's Personality *'Combat Knife:' Whenever faced with an opponent that is too close to shot, Shogo will switch to this weapon and swiftly execute his target. It is slightly larger than most knives, and the blade is similar to that of a spearhead. More notably, it has its own secret feature: upon contact with the target's flesh, a split-second electric "toxin" will shoot through the target's body. Depending on the place where it is impaled, this can either immobilize or kill the target outright. Powers & Abilities Master Zanjutsu Specialist: Unique compared to the rest of his teammates, Shogo has immense skill in the use of swordplay. He specializes in the art of Niten Ichi-ryū, a form that utilizes two swords in combat. Oddly, whereas the normal pair of swords would be a katana and a wakizashi, Shogo instead uses two katana blades (which can be considered impractical). The unconventional method of fighting in his hands, however, serves to allow him to hold his own against other masters of the sword. He also possesses immense agility and acrobatic skill, his body a flexible thread when it comes to evasion and counter-attacking. Master Hakuda Combatant: Being an I.S.F.R. soldier, Shogo's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is extremely efficient in taking down opponents quickly. The unique art of military martial arts is a step up from most feudal-based hand-to-hand techniques. Once an unarmed opponent gets within arms reach, Shogo uses his hands to immobilize certain limbs so that his opponent's movements are limited. Then, while the opponent falls into the forced "trap", Shogo performs a finishing move that tosses the opponent to the ground in order for a swift execution or capture. This can effectively nullify other forms of hand-to-hand, particularly that used by the Shinigami. Master Marksman: While wielding a gun, Shogo has extreme accuracy and is able to take down multiple targets with precision, speed, and control. When in a good enough position, he can take down several Captain-level opponents by himself due to the properties of his weapon as well as his tremendous combat experience. Genius Intellect: As commander of the I.S.F.R. force, Shogo possesses an extreme amount of intelligence and foresight, able to think several steps ahead of a given situation. He can coordinate strategies and execute plans with the natural ease of I.S.F.R.'s founders. He is adept at analyzing and deducing his enemy's patterns of attack and defense, thinking of ways of effectively shattering their operations. He is seen as a prodigy of the military - a child genius following in the King's footsteps. Trivia *Shogo is modeled off of my real-life JROTC commander. References Category:Male Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Characters Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Societies